1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of depositing a film and a film deposition apparatus, specifically to a method of depositing a film and a film deposition apparatus, with which a silicon film is formed on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
An Atomic Layer Deposition (ALD) method of forming a film in a level of atomic layers and a Molecular Layer Deposition (MLD) method of forming a film in a level of molecular layers are known. With these ALD method and MLD method, it is possible to form a layer having a predetermined thickness. Therefore, it is possible to form a film having a good coverage property where a uniform thickness is obtainable by depositing the atomic or molecular layers.
According to “Research-Atomic Layer Deposition”, [online], Tufts Plasma Engineering Laboratory, Internet URL: www.ece.tufts.edu/˜hopwood/lab/PEALD.htm, Search date: Jul. 27, 2012, and Jun-ichi Nishizawa, et. al, “Journal of the Electrochemical Society”, 149 (7), G399-G402, 2002, methods of depositing films using the ALD method and the MLD method are disclosed as methods of depositing films. According to the methods of depositing films, at first, under an atmosphere of 450° C., disilane (Si2H6) is supplied onto a wafer using disilane (Si2H6) as reactive species (precursor) to thereby form a molecular layer of SiH3 on the wafer by adsorption. Thereafter, the atmosphere is increased to 550° C. to thereby break a Si—H bond. Thus, a bare silicon atomic layer is left on the wafer.